


To Be a Dragon's Treasure

by tothebatcave53



Series: What it feels like to be Loved [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable little skating family, Anxiety, Dragon Yuuri, M/M, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Very much in love Victor Nikiforov, Victor is learning about himself, Yuri is still chill with everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothebatcave53/pseuds/tothebatcave53
Summary: Victor is a world champion, beloved by all but there's a difference in being admired for what you are and being cherished for who you are. Victor never really knew the difference before now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self indulgent cute after all the angst I wrote in my last fic. I needed something soft so here it is.

The trees are painted a soft white. The snow settling on their branches until they weigh heavy and the green of the pine disappears under the white and backdrop of midnight colored sky. They’re far up in the mountains, far away from people and far away from prying eyes.

“What the fuck is the point of knowing you if you don’t even show me anything cool?”

There is a soft laugh, breathless but happy.

Victor stands to the side, watching the pair of Yuri’s tousle in the snow. They stand smiling, their cheeks flush from the nip of cold and from the exertion of running through the enormous snow drifts. Victor can’t recall, not in all his years of skating and competition, when he has felt as at ease as he does right now.

His Yuuri huffs. The coat and scarf he wears are much lighter than the ones Victor and Yuri are wrapped up in, the cold hardly bothers their lovely little ice dragon. “I already cleared off the lake so we could skate up here. I feel like that was pretty cool.”

“There isn’t anyone for miles except for me and that old man over there. Change already.” Yuri grins, eyes wicked as he taunts his friend and rival. “Unless you’re too much of a chicken to show off because you aren’t actually that awesome.”

Yuuri glances back over in Victor’s direction, catching his lover’s watching eyes. His brown eyes soften and a gentle smile pulls at his lips.

“Go on Yuuri,” Victor encourages. He still has to be careful, always so careful, of his fiance’s fragile heart. Months have passed since they learned Yuuri’s secret and still sometimes the Japanese skater grows shy of what he is, refusing to acknowledge Yurio’s curious demands to see him in his rightful form. 

“Alright alright.” Yuuri tugs his jacket off, dumping it lazily in the snow. His skin shimmers in the low light of the moon, the snow drawing in around his body protectively for a moment before settling back into its slow dancing fall from the sky.

Seeing Yuuri change always takes Victor’s breath away, though now less from shock and more from how beautiful the creature standing in front of them is. Against the stark white snow his scales glow even darker, shimmering with every move he makes. Small horns are starting to grow, poking out from the dark mane of hair that cascades along Yuuri’s back. His body is long and lean, rippling muscles hide just under jet black scales. Sharp clawed toes disappear into the snow, the scales of his feet a more silver color. His snout leads to sharp teeth, flashing when he opens his mouth to pull in a full breath. 

Yuri steps up, laying his hand against Yuuri’s neck. He runs his fingers over the scales lightly, shoving at Yuuri’s head when the dragon sneezes in his face. “Gross katsudon.”

“It tickles,” Yuuri grumbles, clawed foot reaching to scratch behind his ear. His voice is a low rumble that cuts right through Victor’s core, whispering at the power and intensity that is hidden under the other’s normally gentle demeanor.

“Take me flying.”

Yuuri groans but allows Yuri to clamber onto his back, the younger’s fingers threading into the dark fur to hold himself steady. 

“Maybe we should get a saddle made so I can ride you whenever.”

Yuuri huffs, tossing his head slightly and almost throws the teen off as payback for the comment. “I’m not your pet.”

“Sure whatever, just go already.” Yuri tightens his hold, grinning.

Victor watches Yuuri’s muscles bunch in his legs before he leaps, the snow swirling away and pulling at Victor’s jacket, freezing him in place. Yuuri’s body twists and coils up into the night sky, eyes flashing in the low light. Yurio’s laughter echoes through the mountain tops. Victor can only track them from the sound or when they pass in front of the moon, Yuuri disappearing against the darkness otherwise.

By the time they return down, Victor is completely frozen through. His toes are numb in his boots, his fingers clenched tight in his mittens to try to warm them but it doesn’t really matter when Yuuri and Yuri lay down in the snow, laughing until they are completely out of breath.

 

-

 

Victor had inherited the cabin from Yakov years before. It was a quaint little thing, passed down from the old man’s grandparents. Victor hadn’t really ever thought he would use it, he had never had reason to traverse the mountains before.

Now he did.

Yuuri was happy in the cities but he very rarely felt safe changing forms. Sometimes Victor could see how he would itch at his human skin, trapped inside a form that lied to everyone to keep him safe.

“It’s peaceful here.” Yuuri breaths against Victor’s skin, sending a chill curling with the air, goosebumps exploding wherever his breath touches. “Sorry.”

“When we retire, we can move up here.” A fire crackles in the wood stove, competing with Yurio’s snores from where he sleeps on the couch. Victor likes the scene, longs to retire and live here right now with his beautiful fiance.

“And how will we get food?”

Victor grins madly. “You’ll hunt out food for us of course. I’ll keep the house and you can care and provide for me. All that will be missing will be our lovely son Yurio who will continue skating long past my old man years.”

Yuuri laughs, voice tinkling like bells in Victor’s ears. “You’re delusional.”

“Maybe so.” Victor leans down, his lips pressing to Yuuri’s in a chaste kiss. “But if I am I never want to be sane again.” The flush that spreads across Yuuri’s fair skin will never get old and Victor kisses him again. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Victor turns, curling an arm around Yuuri’s middle. The chill of the other’s skin doesn’t bother Victor with the fire warming the whole cabin so spectacularly. 

Yuuri turns as well, pulling his pillow under his chin to look at Victor. “What?”

_ I want to know all about you. _ Victor had once whispered that to Yuuri, startling the less than confident man into a terrified blush and stutter. Victor had meant it then and he still means it now; he just hadn’t known how much he would really be asking to learn. It had been a shock at first, who wouldn’t be shocked if their fiance turned into a reptile? A beautiful reptile, but a reptile nonetheless. Thankfully it hadn’t mattered in the long run because Yuuri was still Yuuri and Victor was still in love.

“Tell me more,” he whispers into the safe space of their hidden away little cabin. There is always so much he wants to know about Yuuri, so many mysteries still left unsolved, questions unanswered.

Yuuri’s face heats up and his eyes dart away. “Like what?” he mumbles.

Victor runs his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, tilting his head in thought. “Would our kids hatch from eggs?” he muses aloud.

Yuuri’s laughter is immediate, a hand slapping over his mouth to try to stifle the noise so as not to wake Yurio. “Victor,” he giggles and Victor knows the battle is won with how at ease Yuuri suddenly is. “We can’t have kids, we’re both men.”

“That’s a stupid reason.”

Yuuri laughs harder, curling against Victor’s chest. “You’re so ridiculous.”

“Mmm,” Victor purrs, kissing Yuuri’s hair.

When Yuuri finally calms down he looks back up at Victor, brown eyes wide. “Do you really want to know?” 

Yuuri is skittish, so hesitant when Victor asks, as if any new information he gives up will sent Victor running. He should have been more careful in the past; a heart shattered too many times doesn’t mend the same as it once was. “Yes I want to know. Whatever you want to share with me, I want to know everything there is to know about you.”

Yuuri sighs into Victor’s chest, running his fingers slowly up and down Victor’s bare skin. “My family is a very old line. We’re guardians of the springs,” Yuuri mumbles, voice soft with hesitance.

“Did you hatch from an egg?” Victor asks. He wants to lighten the mood again but he is somewhat curious, deep down.

Yuuri snorts, amusement coloring his gaze. “Yes Victor, I only look like this to fit in with your kind.”

The whole idea is fascinating and still Victor can’t wrap his head around it most of the time. “Why bother?”

“Bother to what?”

“Look like us?”

Yuuri rolls his eyes, fixing Victor with a mildly annoyed but fond look. “Because most people react like you did. We’re scary. Humans almost wiped us off the planet in the middle ages, those tales of dragon hunts aren’t made up even if people think they are.”

“But you’re so…” Victor isn’t sure there is a word strong enough to describe Yuuri that would encompass everything he feels. “Beautiful,” he says finally. “Change for me? I want to really see.”

He gets a dramatic sigh but Yuuri indulges him. Victor watches closely now, how Yuuri’s whole form shimmers in the light and the air around them draws in and grows colder. The bed dips more with the weight of the black reptile in front of him. Yuuri’s not much bigger than Makkachin but his body is long and there is only muscle under his shining scales. Victor reaches forward, trailing his hands down the animal’s flank, watching how Yuuri twitches slightly.

Yuuri twists some until he’s comfortable again, his tail curling lazily around Victor’s leg. Yuuri nudges his snout under Victor’s hand, leading his fingers with subtle changes in direction until Victor’s fingers scratch against his small horns and behind his ears. A low purr rumbles through Yuuri’s chest and down through Victor’s from where Yuuri lays half on top of him. His scales are so cold but Victor ignores it because having such a powerful creature wrap around him, ever so careful of claws and teeth so he doesn’t hurt Victor, the feeling is powerful.

“You’re so cold all the time.”

Yuuri snorts, the air pushing Victor’s hair back and bringing a rosy flush to his cheeks at the bite of cold. “I’m a dragon of ice Victor, of course I’m cold all the time. I breath ice.”

Which had been impressive when they had been at the rink one night and the ice hadn’t been smooth enough to skate on. One powerful blast of curling blue mist from between Yuuri’s powerful jaws and the ice had sparkled like glass. Yurio hadn’t shut up about it for days.

They settle into silence as Victor scratches at Yuuri’s scales, marveling at the feel of them under his fingers. His horns are only just peaking up from under the mess of black fur that falls down along his back. Yuuri had explained that the older he got the larger his horns would grow, signaling his age and power to any other dragon he met. Though it was unlikely he would find any outside of his home of Hatsetsu since dragons tended to stay within their territories and guard them from possible thieves. 

“Mine,” Yuuri growls suddenly, rousing Victor from his thoughts. His claws curl into Victor’s side though they don’t press hard enough to puncture. The possessive look in Yuuri’s brown eyes twist something inside of Victor and he’s never wanted to belong to someone more than he does now. “You’re my most precious treasure,” Yuuri continues and the flash of bright white fangs so close to Victor’s throat should be terrifying but he feels protected instead.

Victor knows that in mythology dragons usually have hoards of gold or rare stones. Hoard was the word Yuuri had used before, in reference to the medal collection that he kept so well maintained and then to Victor himself. “What exactly do you hoard?”

Yuuri tilts his head. “You of course.”

“Me?”

“When I first saw you skate when I was little I was drawn in by your beauty. Dragons love beautiful things and you are by far the most beautiful of all the treasures on this planet.”

Victor flushes at the statement. “Can you even hoard a person?”

“We hoard whatever we want.” Yuuri inclines his head after a minute when it’s clear Victor wants a real answer. “Yes, I’m sure someone has hoarded humans before. Whatever suites our fancy we hoard, usually. You suited mine.” Yuuri’s tail flicks, trailing up and down Victor’s leg. “Are you complaining?” Those slitted pupils bore into Victor’s very soul, devouring him.

“No,” Victor breaths at the intensity of the question. “What does it entail?”

“Not much,” Yuuri purrs and slides around Victor, behind his back with a sensual slide of scales against skin, Yuuri curling around him possessively. “I’ll simply keep you for forever, beautiful and protected, cherished and loved.” A clawed foot reaches up and strokes Victor’s hair ever so gently for something so fierce. “Will you have a problem being mine for eternity?”

“No,” Victor breaths again because the idea sounds appealing, especially with the way Yuuri is breathing soft puffs of cold air against his throat and squeezing him so tightly. Yuri’s snore from the couch draws Victor back to the present, away from his scandalous thoughts. “And Yura?”

“I’m quite fond of him as well, so I suppose I’ll keep him too. Though you are my most precious treasure. I will fight and protect you no matter what comes to try to steal you away.”

“Why would anyone try to steal me?”

“Because people and dragons alike always want the most glorious treasure they can find and you my love, sparkle brighter than all the rest.” 

Victor flushes a bright red, his heart beating faster. Behind him he feels Yuuri change and then arms are wrapping around him, holding him just as tightly. No one has ever cherished him like Yuuri does and it brings tears to his eyes. “I love you.”

Yuuri kisses his throat. “I love you more my treasure.”

Victor turns, burying himself in Yuuri’s chest. The chill of the other’s skin is comforting against the heat of the room, the strength in Yuuri’s arms around his back, possessive and strong a reminder of how much he’s wanted, how much he is loved. It’s a strangely welcomed feeling, to be wanted and owned so completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you thought, I live off comments.
> 
> As always, if you want to come chat feel free to pop over to my tumblr [here](http://tothebatcave53.tumblr.com/).


End file.
